1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an exercise apparatus that simulates a ski or skating motion for training a user the coordination and building body muscles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many ski or skating stationary exercise machines have been introduced in the field of the art with each machine having advantages and disadvantages compared to other machines. However, none of the related prior arts show a simple way to symmetrically simulate a ski or skating motion using a single crank axle linked with pedal assemblies that are based on arc motions or pivot motions for an effective use of an inertial component such as a flywheel in the system. Symmetrical ski or skating motion means that the curve of the speed of pedals moving from one side to the other side at angular positions of the pedals is mirror-imaged with the pedals moving in the opposite direction when the crank assembly, linked with the pedals, is at a set rotational speed and rotational direction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,284,460 to Miller discloses a skate training apparatus with a flywheel connected with the pedals using a flexible line such as chain links, but the flywheel has to change its rotational direction whenever the user changes the direction of the side motion, that doesn't create the smooth inertial effect with the direction change in motion. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,935 to Chu discloses a skating exercise machine with different embodiments showing axes of crank assembly and axes of pedal assemblies being parallel or near parallel, and the crank assembly rotates in a single initial direction throughout a workout routine when the workout is not interrupted. However, the embodiments have two crank axles and two separate crank arms making the skating machine complicated and costly to build. U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,032 to Chu teaches a simplified skating exercise machine with a single crank with its axle near parallel to the axes of the pedal assemblies, however the embodiments of the art offers non-symmetrical ski or skating motion in which the speed of the pedals going one direction is different from the speed going in the opposite direction in a cycle at a given rotational speed and direction of the crank assembly.